


Lucky

by Caliente (Bether)



Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: Canon Related, Character Study, Drabble, Gift Fic, M/M, Not Beta Read, One Shot, POV Male Character, POV Third Person, Present Tense, Slash, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-07-23
Updated: 2006-07-23
Packaged: 2017-10-11 17:10:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 97
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/114709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bether/pseuds/Caliente
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prison changed the way Sirius Black thought about a lot of things...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lucky

**Author's Note:**

> 100-word challenge drabble written for Crimsonobsessor. Cheers!
> 
> **Disclaimer: **Characters mentioned are used without permission and are trademarks of J.K. Rowling and Warner Bros. Studios. I do not own them and am simply borrowing for my purposes. Please don't sue.

Prison does things to a man. It changes him—how he thinks, what he expects, who he is. It's a hard lesson but he's learned it well.

Now he doesn't question the changes. He can't lest it unravels everything he's built. And he has to be strong now for Harry. And for himself.

It must be luck that he's found someone who understands him. Just figures that someone was right under his nose all along, too.

But he hasn't had a lot of luck in life, so he'll take this someone and their understanding. No questions asked.


End file.
